Sick Leave
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Christmas fic : When Spencer gets sick, what will the team do keep Reid in the holiday spirit? Better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Sick Leave

Sick Leave

"....................just a holiday story CM style. Will be multi-chap and takes place before Morgan became the leader, but after Spencey got shot, thus hes on crutches here. The only AU-ish thing is that its snowy and almost Christmas. :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid never got sick- or so he thought. Now, as he laid in his bed in his apartment loft, he wasn't so sure. His head was killing him, his leg ached (although that might have been from being shot a few weeks ago), he was dizzy, and freezing cold. As his cell phone rang, he moaned at the pain the sound brought to his head.

"Hello?" Reid said reluctantly, sounding miserable.

"Uh.........we have a case. But are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Let me get back to you later." he mumbled.

"Do you want to set this case off? It is okay if you stay, it is really not that urgent." JJ asked again, not remembering ever hearing Reid sound like that.

"No, I can suffer through. I've felt worse before." Reid said with a cough, not supporting his case.

"Alright, if you say so......" JJ muttered. "See you soon."

"Bye JJ." With that, JJ hung up. Reid forced himself up from his bed, and started a batch of coffee. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. ….........

In the briefing room, Spencer Reid's focus from the case file drifted to the gnawing pain growing in his side. He lowered his head, and winced at the growing pain.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you alright over there?" With that, the whole team's gaze diverted to Reid. But Reid couldn't answer. His whole body had suddenly gone cold, and pain shot through his chest. Reid gasped out in pain before he could stop himself. "Whoa, that's not good." Morgan added as he walked closer to his younger colleague.

"Is it your leg?" Rossi asked. Reid shook his head. Of course, his leg was in fact killing him, but the pain in his chest just happened to be a bit stronger. Hotch also walked over to Reid, and put his hand on Reid's forehead. He had a feeling his agent was getting sick, and, out of habit from experience with Jack, he checked Reid's temperature.

"You're burning up Reid, and you look flushed. Where's the pain?" Hotch asked, taking control of the situation. Reid picked up his hand, and put it on his chest. "You're chest? Does it feel tight, like you can't breathe" Reid nodded. "Head ache?" Hotch was trying to get as many symptoms from Reid as he could.

"Yeah........a lot." Reid murmured, slurring his words. He had started to sway, which was beginning to worry Hotch.

"I think we should take him to a doctor." Prentiss said. Hotch nodded.

"Reid, are you okay?" Reid nodded slightly, and let Hotch support support his weight- suddenly finding it very difficult to stay upright.

"We still have a case, though." Rossi reminded them. "Maybe one of us should stay back with Reid, and the rest of us go."

"That seems reasonable." JJ agreed.

"I will go with him." Morgan volunteered. Hotch nodded, and gently tapped Reid's shoulder.

"Hey Reid, you still with us?" Hotch asked.

Reid could hear Hotch talk to him, but he seemed like he was speaking to him from far away. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt like he had just given up, and had collapsed. He still felt pain in his chest, though.

"Is it okay if Morgan drives you to the hospital? Your symptoms are sudden, which could mean something serious." Hotch asked in a gentle tone that he wasn't used to.

Reid nodded, knowing that Hotch was right. Something wasn't right, but he didn't know what.

Morgan gently placed his arm on Reid's shoulder, and helped his friend up. Unfortunately, Reid didn't make it much farther than up. Before Reid could fall, he wrapped his arms around his waist, catching him. "Whoa Pretty Boy, you okay?"

" 'M tired." Reid mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, so I gathered." Morgan mumbled. "Can you walk?'' Reid shook his head no. 'Of course he can't walk ; he can't even stand!' Morgan thought.

"I can help to take him out to the car." Rossi volunteered. Morgan nodded, and Rossi made his way over to Reid. He wrapped one of Reid's arms around his shoulder, as Morgan did. Together, they worked together to get Reid to the car. Rossi opened the door ,and allowed Reid to curl up on himself in the back seat.

"Take care of him." Rossi ordered, although he knew it was unnecessary. Morgan always took care of Reid.

"Will do." Morgan answered. With that, Morgan drove out of the BAU parking lot.

Spencer Reid put a hand on his stomach, which felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. He silently whimpered as a unrelenting pain ceased through his chest again. He felt like crap.

''Hold on there, Reid, we're almost there." Morgan said after hearing Reid's quiet whimpers. Reid wasn't normally the type to complain when he was feeling under the weather, and hearing him whimper now. Morgan looked back at Reid and frowned. He hated how vulnerable and pained his young friend looked.

Suddenly, Reid screamed out again. Morgan whipped his head around, and saw tears welling up in Reid's eyes. Reid's hands balled up in fists as he tried to control the pain, but he wasn't successful. It was still there, and worse than ever. "Reid, Reid! Where does it hurt? Talk to me kid."

"E-every........wh-where." Reid choked out through blasts of pain. Reid wrapped his arms around himself- screaming out. He tried to control himself , but he couldn't stop. The pain he was in now was worse than any he had ever known. Reid's body shivered as he whimpered again.

"Come on, hang in here with me. We're so close- I can see it." Morgan tried to encourage. Reid nodded. Finally Morgan pulled up in the hospital parking lot, and called out for help. Two nurses cam running out with a gurney, and pulled Reid on to it. Reid whimpered as they touched him, which only caused him more pain.

Morgan followed the nurses in, and signed the forms he was given. When he finished, he rushed to find a nurse that could tell him where to find Reid. Once he got the room number, he ran to find the room, hoping to get answers.

The scene of Reid's room broke his heart. A doctor moved over and around Reid as the young agent curled in on himself- still crying out in pain.

"It's okay Spencer, I am trying to help you. It will go away." the doctor reassured. Reid only nodded, but the tears running down his eyes made him believe that Reid wasn't in fact well.

As the doctor fiddled around Reid, he looked over his shoulder to a paper on his desk. Then, he looked back at Reid, eyes just a bit wider.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"I think I know what's wrong with Dr. Reid."

"......k, so this is just the intro. The story will mostly be set on recovery with some xmas themes. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to guess what he has.... :) Please R&R!"


	2. Diagnosis

Sick Leave-Chapter 2

Diagnosis

"............. Congrads to PainEverlasting for getting it right. This one goes out to you and all the other wonderful people who reviewed! Please R&R!"

"I think I know what's wrong with Dr. Reid." the doctor announced as he lead Morgan out of the room.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"If I understand correctly, you team at the BAU had a case in a pig farm just recently?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Morgan answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am assuming you know about the H1N1 epidemic..........." he hinted. Morgan's face fell.

"You think he has swine flu? Seriously?" Morgan asked incredibly.

"Yes. The symptoms fit, and giving the exposure to all those pigs, it would fit."

"Damn it kid, can't you stay out of trouble? Just for a week?" Morgan mumbled. Then, a little louder, he asked, "What an you do for him?"

"I don't know yet. We would have to run some tests to see if it's not too late to start treatment. But given he is the only one on your team with it, I would have to assume it is not too late. He will have to stay here for a few days. Once we get his symptoms a bit more manageable, he will be allowed to come home. He is going to be very tired, and will have to take a few weeks off from work. He will need some one to stay with him, too." he explained. Morgan nodded, getting the hint.

"Don't worry, I will be with him the whole time, and I am sure the rest of the team will at least visit him." Morgan reassured. The doctor smiled.

"I had a feeling he would be alright there. But I am more concerned about managing the symptoms. The hospital doesn't have strong enough drugs to make the pain even a bit less intense, and H1N1 is very serious. His chest will hurt for a while. He will be cold, severely exhausted, and in a ton of pain. I suggest you trying to get him to sleep a lot the first week or two. After that, he will be a little less tired, and the pain levels will decrease. Then, we will be able to give him medication, if he would like, that is. '' the doctor said.

"Alright, when can I visit him?" Morgan asked.

"Uh..............you will have to be tested, first. One, we will want to make sure you don't have H1N1 yourself. Also, if Dr. Reid is exposed to any sort of germ or sickness, he may never heal from the H1N1. The tests will only take an hour or two, and after that you will be ale to visit your young friend."

"Thank you, doctor." Morgan said. The doctor nodded his head, and called over a nurse.

"This is nurse Jackey. She will take you to the testing room, and start with the tests. After that, she will check the results, and if you are clean, you will be able to visit your friend."

With that, Morgan let Nurse Jackey lead him to the testing rooms..........

Shortly after, the doctor came back to Reid's room. "Do you think you're up for a few tests?" he asked. Reid weakly nodded, unable to do anything else. "Alright." he mumbled as he walked to the other side of the room. "Now, I am going to take a blood sample. I'm going to test it to see what stage you're at in the disease. Chances are it's not too late to start treatment, but I want to be safe. After I take a blood sample, I am going to inject a muscle relaxer into to your arm. If we can start treatment, your muscles will have to be completely relaxed, or else the treatment might not work. If we don't give it to you now, though, and we can start treatment, by the time the liquid starts working, it will be too late. It will most likely sting, but try to stay still, okay Dr. Reid?" he explained. Once again, he nodded weakly. With that, the doctor took Reid's arm in his hand, and gently wiped it with a clean cloth. He took the syringe, and pulled it carefully until he got the correct amount of blood. After that, he sat the syringe in a box, and put a band aid on Reid's arm.

"Are you okay, Dr. Reid?" he asked. "If you feel any discomfort, I can wait a bit longer to give you the relaxer. "

"No......I'm fine." Reid slurred, another side effect of H1N1. The doctor nodded, and picked up the second syringe. He wiped down another spot on his arm, and inserted the syringe into Reid's skin. Reid let out a gasp, but resisted the urge to jump. "Sorry. The pain get less intense though, I promise." Reid nodded, hoping he was right. Finally, the doctor pulled the syringe out, and the pain did in fact numb a bit. "The relaxer should also help some of the pain. Although, the pain will still be very intense. I want to make you as comfortable as possible. Please, if there is anything I can do to help you, let me know." Reid nodded in understanding. "Alright, if you are okay, I am going to go and run these tests now. Your friend Morgan has been tested. He's clean. If you would like, he can come and visit you now. I know he's been dying to see you again."

"Yes, thank you." Reid coughed out. The doctor nodded, and left the room. In his place, Derek Morgan stood smiling.

"Hey kid. It's good to see you awake." Morgan said.

"Well, it's good to be awake." Reid said in a rough voice. Morgan walked closer to Reid, and sat down on the side of his hospital bed.

"H1N1 huh? Wow, you just can't catch a break. First Anthrax, ans now this?" Morgan shook his head. "Man, I don't know how you're alive still." Reid kept staring at his blanket, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Um, Dr. Reid?" a nurse from the door way said. Morgan nodded. "The test results are in............"

"..........hehe.........suspense :) and the main focus wont be the sickness, its gonna be the season. This is a Christmas story :) Please R&R!"


	3. Antibiotics

Sick Leave- Chapter 3

Antibiotics

"...........YAY!!! First snowfall was today :) Please R&R!"

"Um, Dr. Reid?" a nurse from the door way said. Morgan nodded. "The test results are in......."

"Please tell me it's good news." Morgan mumbled. The nurse smiled, over hearing what wasn't meant to be heard.

"Yes sir, it is good news. We have confirmed it is in fact H1N1, and that it is still at the early stages. We can in fact treat you. Now, myself or another nurse will come in to check on you every five hours with a pill to give you. For two days, you will have to stay here, that is, if the antibiotics work. I would not worry about them not working, though. This seems to be a normal case of H1N1, so I do not think there will be any complications. After the two days, the doctor assess you case, and will look you over to see if you are fit to leave . Assuming you are released, you will need a few weeks off from your work, giving how demanding it is physically. I recommend, at the moment, two weeks off from work, but I can not say for sure how long the doctor will recommend. In the meantime, I think it would e best for you to sleep as much as possible, and have some one with you to help get through this. But, I have a feeling that you will not have to worry about that last part. Do either of you have any questions?" she asked. Morgan and Reid shook their heads no. With that, the nurse smiled. "Alright, the doctor will be in within the next half hour. He will then give you the medication. Please let him know if feel odd or any pain after taking the pill." Reid nodded in understandment. After that, the nurse left.

"Hey Pretty Boy; how are you doing?" Reid frowned, and let out a low moan.

"Tired...........head hurts.........." he mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes opened.

"Try to keep awake just a little longer; the doctor's gonna be here soon. Once he gives you the pill, you can sleep. Alright?" Reid mumbled something unintelligibly, but nodded anyways.

"Keep me awake." Reid slurred, already losing consciousness. Morgan smiled, knowing that he could help him with that task. Morgan out his hand near Reid's head, and kept flicking his head. "Ow. Why the hell are you doing that?" Reid whined.

"To keep you awake." he said as he flicked him again.

"Can you try something else? Maybe a bit less painful?" Reid asked.

"Fine, fine." Morgan sighed. "Hmm......." Morgan hummed. "Oh! I know; tell me about some scientific law of some statistics about hospitals. No,no. I change my mind. Tell me about some thing having to do with the season. Christmas is in two short weeks. Tell me what the Reid family did on Christmas."

Reid frowned. "The Reid family fought and argued while I hid in my room with a book and a blanket. We did not really do anything as a family. Never had a tree, although I did get a book or two on Christmas." Reid sighed, and looked at Morgan. "What about the Morgan family.

"We put a tree up every year, had a Christmas dinner, opened gifts, family time, the usual............Okay, so maybe Christmas traditions as our topic of conversation was a bad idea." Morgan mumbled.

Just then, the doctor knocked on the door. "Saved by the bell." Morgan mumbled.

"Good morning Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan." he smiled. "I assume the nurse has informed you of why I am here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she told us about the treatment." Reid said weakly.

"Did she also tell you about when you will be ale to leave?" Both Morgan and Reid nodded. "Good; it's nice to know we have at least one nurse who can do her job AND gossip at the same time." the doctor joked.

"Alright, are your ready for the medication?" he asked Reid, who nodded in response. "Okay, here you are." The doctor sat a cup down on the table that was attached to Reid's bed. He put a cup half- filled with water next to it. Reid went to pick the cup off, but was unsuccessful. If Morgan hadn't had caught the small cup with the pills in it, they would have fallen to the ground.

"Easy kid; you're still sick." Morgan said. Reid groaned, letting his limp hand fall back on his bed.

"That's perfectly normal; I would not worry about it. You're still sick, like your friend said, and you're going to need some help."

When Reid went to pick up the cup, Morgan stopped him. "Let me help, please?" he asked. Reid nodded, and let his friend take the cup. Morgan brought it up to Reid's mouth, and let him take pill. He picked up the water, and repeated the process.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled tiredly.

"Anytime, kid." Morgan said.

"Alright, I think Dr. Reid needs some sleep now." the doctor said.

"Okay; I guess I will see you later Reid." Morgan said.

"No...." Reid murmured.

"No what?" Morgan asked.

"Stay.........."

Morgan looked at the doctor, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess if he wants you to stay, it would be fine with me. "

"Don't worry kid, I am not going anywhere."

" 'hanks..." Reid slurred.

"Okay, I am going to leave you two alone now."

"Thank you, doctor." Morgan said. The doctor nodded, and left the room.

Morgan moved closer to Reid, and ran his hand through Reid's hair. In response, Reid moved closer to Morgan. He whimpered as a pain shot through his side from laying on it. Morgan grabbed another pillow, and gently picked Reid's side up. He sat the pillow underneath it, hoping that it would make his friend's pain lessen.

" 'Hanks, 'Organ." Reid said; reassuring Morgan that moving Reid was worth it.

Morgan continued to absently-mindedly stroke Reid's hair. Finally, after what felt like hours, Reid fell asleep.........

"............Alright, so I hope this didn't suck! Updating after this may not e as quick, though, but I am going to try! Please R&R!"


	4. Anesthetic

Sick Leave-Chapter 4

Anesthetic

"...............Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story!"

In five short hours, Spencer Reid woke up with a poke in the arm. "Hey Pretty Boy, time for the next pill." Morgan said softly. Reid nodded, trying to ignore the pain in his side.

The nurse who had came in earlier was back with a pill and a cup filled half way with water. Morgan, remembering his young colleague still couldn't move his arms very well, took the pill and water to Reid's mouth. After the process was once again completed, the nurse took the cups and left.

Reid moaned and rolled to his side, trying to hide the pain that was written on his face. His chest had started to hurt again, and it was almost as bad as it was on the car ride to the hospital.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you okay?" Morgan asked, concern lacing his voice. He knew that whenever Reid laid back in a ball, he was either in pain or having nightmares. Considering he was awake, he had a feeling it was the first one. "Where does it hurt?" Morgan asked.

"Chest.'' Reid mumbled. There was no point in lying, he had figured. He was in the hospital because of a disease that Morgan knew would cause him intense pain, so Morgan knowing where I hurt didn't much matter at this point.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Morgan asked.

"No, there's nothing they could do." Reid shook his head. He curled up in a tighter ball, moaning as the pain increased.

"What can I do to help?" Morgan asked desperately. Just as Morgan asked the question, Reid let out a small scream- catching it before it grew into the air. Tears filled Reid's eyes as his chest heaved in and out, trying to control his breathing pattern as the pain levels increased again. Morgan rushed over to Reid's side, letting Reid squeeze his hand. He gave Reid comforting words as he gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"S-sorry." Reid stuttered through tears.

"No, no. don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, kid." In return, Reid let another scream. "That's it kid, I am going to get a nurse." Morgan hit the call button for the nurse, and almost instantly the nurse appeared.

"It's really intense. Is there anything you ca do for him?" Morgan asked.

"We can't give him any other drugs; the antibiotic would only be canceled out by it. I can knock him out, though. Then, he could at least sleep through the worse of it." she said, noting the pained looked in Morgan's eyes. He must've hated seeing his friend in his current state.

"Is that okay with you, Reid?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded, wanting the pain to stop.

"Alright, I will be back in a minute or two." she said as she walked out the door. In the mean time, Morgan gently stroked his friend's back, trying his best to comfort him. Reid moaned as another sharp pain blocked his lungs; he was gasping for air.

"Whoa kid. You okay? Can you breath?" Morgan asked frantically. But after a few more minutes, the pain shot up somewhere else- leaving his lungs alone inn the process. Reid nodded.

"Fi-fine." he coughed out. But his slurred words and shaking hands made Morgan think otherwise.

A minute later, the nurse came back in with a needle full of anesthetic. "Alright, are you ready?" she asked. Reid nodded; of course he was ready to make the pain dull! The nurse slowly injected the liquid into Reid's arm, and slowly took it out. Reid let out slow and pained breaths and his body ached from head to toe. But in a few minutes, he was out like a light.

"The worst of his symptoms are nearly over." the nurse said to Morgan. "If you would like, you can contact the rest of your team, and they can come to visit. Christmas is only in a few days, and I fear he'll be here until at least Christmas Eve. But, when we release him, he's going to be very tired, and he will still be in pain." she warned.

"Alright, thanks. I think I will call them." Morgan nodded. He was glad to see that the nurse cared. With that, the nurse, and Morgan left the hospital room.......

"Hey guys." Morgan said over the phone.

"Hold on, we're putting you on speaker phone." Hotch said. After a minute, he added, " What's happening with Reid?"

"He's really sick. H1N1. He go it from the pig farm we were at just a few weeks ago. He's in a lot of pain right now. The nurse had to knock him out. But she says the worst of it is just about over. She also said she didn't think he would be out before Christmas Eve, and on Christmas he's still gonna be tired and in pain. If you guys wanna come up, she said that'd be fine." Morgan said.

"The case is nearly done with, and we all have the 23rd-26th off. We'll be there as soon as the case is over, then." Rossi said.

"Alright, I think he could really use it right now." Morgan mumbled.

"Aw, my poor baby! Tell him we're thinking about him!" Garcia said.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl, I will tell him as soon as he wakes up." Morgan answered.

"You better, or you're getting coal!" Garcia scolded.

"Wow- first Anthrax and now H1N1?" JJ asked, shaking her head.

"This job's going to be the death of him." Prentiss added.

''Well, he's not dying now." Morgan said.

"True-that." Garcia mumbled.

"We have to go, Morgan, they just found a foot print." Hotch said.

"Alright, I will see you guys later, then."

"Bye!" they all said at once. With that, Morgan hung up.

'Damn it kid, why is I always you?'

"..........Okay, Christmas goodness coming up next, I promise! Please R&R!"


	5. Phone Call

Sick Leave- Chapter 5

Phone Call

"...............Alright, so this is where the focus on Reid's sickness shifts. It will be mentioned more in the chap than it will be in the next.I would like you all to keep something in mind: this is indeed fanfiction, and I am not a doctor. Everything is made up, meaning I understand that the antibiotic would cure Spencey, but its the focus of the story, so it wont matter in a few chaps. Please R&R!"

After five hours, Spencer Reid was still asleep. But because of the antibiotics he was suppose to take, and not being able to wake Reid up while in the medicated sleep, they had to give him the antibiotic in liquid form so they could give it to him by syringe.

It wasn't until 3 hours following the injection that Reid woke up. He was in less pain than before, but he could still feel the pain.

"Hey, Reid?" Morgan said, trying to get his friend's attention. Reid squinted his eyes to look at Morgan. "The doctor needs to talk to you for a minute. It's really nothing major, so if you want me to handle it, that would be okay with both me and your doctor." Morgan said calmly.

"I....can do.............it." Reid slurred.

"Okay, kid." Morgan nodded.

"Dr. Reid, we are legally bound to tell your next of kin about your illness. I believe that would be your father?" the doctor asked. Reid nodded. "Do you want to tell him, or would you prefer to have me do it?"

'You." Reid answered bitterly. He didn't want his dad to know where he was- he wouldn't have cared, anyways.

Morgan noticed the hostility in Reid's voice. He knew that Reid didn't want his father to know, but he also knew that neither of them had a choice. But he could at least try..... "Do we have to contact his father? He doesn't want him to know where he is, and as long as Reid says no, isn't it okay?" Morgan asked.

The doctor sighed. "I am afraid you are right. Unfortunately, one of our nurses took the liberty of calling you father. He's on his way now. I wasn't even going to mention it, because you had your team coming............" the doctor explained. Reid moaned. He didn't want to see his father again.

"Once again, I am so sorry. I wasn't even aware of this until I talked to a nurse........." the doctor added.

"That's okay." Reid choked out. The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"Alright, I will leave you guys alone, then. Once more, I am so sorry. The nurse was not suppose to contact a patent's parent without permission." Reid nodded, and the doctor dismissed himself.

"Oh man, sorry Reid. This must suck." Morgan said, knowing the situation with Reid and his father. Reid threw his head back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky, the doctor could hook you up with that stuff again, and you'll be out cold the entire time he's here. Or, you could fake it. I am sure faking sleep wouldn't be too hard." Reid smiled slightly, too tired to say anything.

Before Reid knew it, he felt himself falling to sleep again. Morgan smiled. He'd rather see his friend sleeping than in pain. And he had a feeling Reid would need the rest when his father came.........

In about two hours, William Reid arrived at the hospital. At the time, Reid was up due to having to take an antibiotic every five hours. Reid tried not to physically groan as he saw his father. Morgan got up, ready to explain to William Reid what was happening with his son.

"My god Spencer, are you okay?" he asked.

"He can't talk." Morgan said. "I assume the nurses told you want he has?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, he got H1N1 on a case. Who are you?" Will asked.

"I am a colleague of his. We work together. I drove him to the hospital when your son's symptoms started to show. The nurses are saying that the worst of your son's symptoms are just about over with. He will still be in a lot of pain, but nothing like the pain he has been in the last two days. He will have to stay here for a few days, and he will have a few weeks off work after being released. " Morgan explained.

"Alright, alright." Will mumbled, unsure of what to say. "What type of pain?" he asked.

"Uh.........his side, his head, but mostly his chest. They said that was pretty common with the swine flu, though." Morgan answered.

Will glanced back at his son, who was watching the scene from his bed. "You can talk to him, you know." Morgan said. "I'm going to get a coffee, Reid. I'll be back in a few." With that, Morgan left the room, trying to give William Reid a little time to talk to his son.

Will moved closer to his son,and sat at the edge of his bed. "I would ask you how you're felling, but I think that'd be a dumb question." Reid smiled and nodded weakly. "You look thin; you've always been thin, but not this thin. " Reid just looked down nervously at his blanket. "Oh right, sorry." Will mumbled. "Did you grow your hair out?" he asked instead. Reid nodded. "I thought so." his father smiled.

Suddenly, Reid whimpered and grabbed his stomach. His father immediately leaned in closer to his son. "Do you want me to get help?" he asked. Reid shook his head no.

"Happens........side effect.....they can't.........help.........'' William's son slurred. Will nodded, and instinctively went to hold his son, but he caught himself before he actually finished the motion. William was shocked when his son grabbed his hand. "What is it, Spencer?" he asked.

"Don't stop." he slurred. Will nodded, and continued to hold his son. Reid's hand was still on his stomach, although being held was helping distract himself from the pain he felt. After a few more minutes, the pain was beginning to dull.

"Um, excuse me sir, but visiting times are over." a nurse said in the doorway. William looked at his son, and then at the nurse.

"Alright. Uh.....I guess I will be back later, maybe." Reid nodded as his father got up from the bed. Get better." With that, his father left, leaving Reid feeling abandoned again.

"............alright, alright. Enough wit the angst/sick part of the story! Sorry, I was just trying o get that out of my system. Although I do have a question: Should William Reid come back? Please R&R!"


	6. Henry

Sick Leave- Chapter 6

Henry

"..........Thanks to all who reviewed! Spencey gingerbread men for everyone!"

Spencer Reid smiled when he saw his team walking down the hallway. After his father had left, he had started to feel a little down, and he could use the cheering up.

"Reid!" Garcia shrieked as she ran past the rest of the team. "My god are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." he coughed out. "I'm fine."

"Can I hug you?" she asked, smiling with a puppy-dog face.

"Yeah, but lightly,please?" he answered. Garcia smiled.

"Okay, I think I can manage that." With that, Garcia gave Reid a soft hug, gently rocking him back and forth from her excitement. Garcia let go when she heard Reid shriek a little. "Oh, sorry sorry." she mumbled.

" 'Sokay." Reid slurred. Garcia smiled sympathetically. Finally, she moved and let the rest of the team through.

"God, it's been too quiet around the BAU with you gone." Prentiss said in fake horror. "We almost died of boredom with out your random facts to get us through the day."

" 'Srry." Reid said with a smile. He missed being able to ramble off his random facts and statistics. Now, he could barely talk.

"Hey Spence? I brought someone to see you. If you think you're up to it, that is." JJ said from the sideline.

"Who?" Reid asked. But his question was answered when JJ walked forward with a small bundle in her arms.

"'Henry!" Reid said excitedly. He hadn't seen his godson in a few months, and seeing him was just the pick-me-up he needed. JJ smiled, and passed her child to Reid, who immediately thanked her.

"I guess that even the Reid-Effect has some exceptions." she said in a scolding manner towards Morgan, who had made up the Reid-Effect to begin with.

"Hey! Even Hotch encouraged it!" Morgan protested.

But Reid paid no attention to the team. He had Henry, and that was all he needed right now. He smiled as Henry reached for his long skinny fingers, and let him touch them curiously. He lightly laughed, slightly amused at how easy it was to entertain babies.

"You know, we could use a babysitter soon." a familiar voice called out behind the team.

"Will! I am glad you could make it." JJ smiled.

"What happened to that Reid Effect you were telling me about?" Will joked.

"Who 'idn't you tell?" Reid asked. JJ rolled her eyes, and gently slapped her husband's arm.

"I wish you were good with kids earlier. I would've asked you to babysit Jack every once in a while so Haley and I could go out." Hotch smiled, a rare occurrence only a few lucky ones got to see.

"I just recently found out about myself." Reid mumbled. Morgan and Rossi heard him though, and they smiled. As Reid absent-mindedly played with the tips of Henry's blanket.

Suddenly, Reid felt a growing pain shoot up his side. 'Damn it.' he thought. 'Not now.' Instead of letting JJ take Henry back, he tried his best to ignore the pain, and continued to play with Henry's blanket, but more feverishly. Henry frowned, and started to play with Reid's slender fingers again. Reid gave him a fake smile, and continued to play with the blanket strings. He let Henry grasp at his long hair ,gently pulling on it. He even managed to smile at him. The distraction was starting not to work, though, after a while. He let out a barely audible gasp. Unfortunately, his hospital room was small, and 7 people, not including himself and Henry, were inside it. Some one was bound to here.

"You okay?' Hotch asked, who was closest to Reid at the moment with the exception of Henry.

" 'Ake 'em." he mumbled as he slowly crouched forward. Hotch quickly passed Henry over to JJ and Will, and crouched down next to Reid.

"The nurse said this would happen a lot. Because he had Anthrax, his 'episodes' will be more painful. This has happened a lot." Morgan explained. Hotch nodded, and offered his hand to Reid. Reid stubbornly dismissed it, though....until the pain shot up to his chest. His body clenched back and he curled up on his side, wincing in pain. Morgan gently pushed Hotch out of his way, and took his place by Reid's side. He ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for the pain to pass. After a few minutes, Reid finally unclenched his body. Morgan let his hand slide out of Reid's hair, glad that he seemed to be okay again.

"Sorry." Reid mumbled quietly.

"Don't apologize, Reid. It's not you're fault." Prentiss said.

Reid nodded, suddenly exhausted- just like he felt every other time he came out of an 'episode', and Morgan dubbed it.

"Do you want us to leave?" Rossi asked. Reid shook his head no.

"Just tired, is all." he mumbled. He knew it was a bad excuse, but it was all he had at the moment, and it happened to be true.

"Maybe we should let you rest, Spence. You are sick." JJ said in a mother-hen tone.

"No, I 'an sleep any 'ime. I haven't see you guys in a 'ong time." Reid slurred. Unfortunately, he didn't sound convincing, especially since he couldn't even pronounce all his words. "Please stay." JJ nodded with a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere. None of us are." JJ promised. Reid nodded, also smiling.

"Do you want Henry back now?" Will asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Reid said as Will passed his baby to Reid. He smiled wider. He liked having Henry with him- it made him feel better to hold JJ's baby. Henry was most likely the only baby in the world that Reid didn't mind holding, and Henry was most likely the only child who didn't mind being with him. Reid gently played with Henry's hands, watching the child being subdued into sleep.

The team watched with a smile as Reid finally seemed at peace. JJ took pride in the fact that her son was the only person who was able to calm Reid down in the last hour. It made her happy to think that one day, god forbid, when either her or Will were dead , her child would have Reid to comfort him and take care of him.

" 'J, I think he fell 'o sle'p." Reid said in a week voice. JJ moved closer to Reid's bed, and saw that he was right. Henry had fallen to sleep.

"Congrads, Spence. It took me two hours to get him to do that." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm just boring. 'Hats why he fell to sleep." Reid mumbled. Will laughed, shaking his head.

"Um, excuse me?" a nurse said in the doorway. The BAU team looked behind them, just realizing the nurse's presence. "It's been five hours." she simply said. The team nodded, getting the hint. "Because this is his fifth shot, he will be given an extra dose. There will be about 3 more, I believe, after this one for today. Every five shots, we will give him more so to make sure it is working. Unfortunately, doing this is going to make him completely exhausted . In fact, by the time he has the next shot, he will still be sleeping. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. Dr. Reid won't be up for quite some time, and I promise we will call you before we wake him up for the next shot." the nurse explained.

"Alright, I take it this is our cue to leave, then." Hotch said. With that, the team said their good-byes to Reid, and left them room.........

"............Sorry about the abrupt ending. :) I hope I dont disappoint! Please R&R!"


	7. Planning Christmas

Sick Leave- Chapter 7

Planning Christmas

"............Okay, so this is more focused on the BAUs 'evil' plan. Please R&R!"

The BAU team ( and Henry and Will) sat on the bed, sighing as they tried to figure out what they could do to cheer up their friend.

"What should we do?" Garcia asked out loud, although she was just musing to herself.

"How many days are there until Christmas?" JJ asked.

"Uh........4? Yeah, four." Prentiss answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We bring Christmas to him?" Hotch guessed. JJ smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah! I love that idea!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Pretty Boy's gonna love this." Morgan smiled.

"Did he call Reid 'Pretty Boy?' Will whispered in JJ's ear. "Were they..together?"

"No, we know Morgan's not gay, and we are assuming Reid is not gay,either. I think he calls him that just to bug him, but none of us are really sure." JJ explained. Will nodded, although he was still confused.

"Hey, want to share with the class?" Morgan smirked.

"No, that's okay." JJ answered sarcastically. Will smiled at his wife's playful tone.

"How do we bring Christmas to him?" Rossi asked. "I have never been a big fan of Christmas to begin with." Rossi added,mumbling.

"Grinch." Garcia scolded. Rossi rolled his eyes.

"I think we should bring Henry." Will said.

"Most definitely. That seemed to make him very happy." JJ agreed.

"And decorations! We can bring a small green tree and put red and gold bulbs on them! And a star! What's a Christmas tree with out a tree topper?" Garcia said.

''I have a few Christmas snow-globes I can bring. Jack gives me one very Christmas." Hotch volunteered.

"I could get some garland. I am sure that I could find some to match Garcia's colors on the tree." Rossi said.

''The rest of us can get a Christmas dinner from the hospital cafe. The doctor said he would not allow Reid to have real food until he was sure he could handle it, but I am sure we could sneak him in a coffee or three." Morgan said.

"Only three?" Prentiss joked. Morgan playfully smacked the back of Prentiss' head, who in return sent him an evil glare.

"Hey, keep it down you two. Henry's sleeping." JJ whispered.

"Does he like turkey or ham?" Rossi asked.

"Uh.........I am pretty sure he would prefer turkey." Morgan answered.

"What makes you say that?" Will asked.

" The same thing that makes me say he prefers cats over dogs." Morgan smirked in response.

"I will make sure to tell him you said that, chocolate muffin." Garcia scolded.

"Hmm.........What else should we do?" Prentiss asked.

"We still have four hours to think of an answer. In the mean time, I suggest you all get some sleep in the remaining four hours until we have to go back.'' Hotch said. The team nodded, all agreeing.

"Okay, I will call you all when the nurse calls me." Morgan said. With that, the team split up, and went their separate way for the best sleep they could have in four hours............

Spencer Reid groaned when he heard a knock on his door. He was exhausted, to say the least. He absent- mindedly closed his eyes, already falling back to sleep. "Hey, Dr. Reid. It is about that time. I figured you would still be exhausted, so I thought it would help to try and wake you up now. I think that I was right, too." she smiled. Reid gave her a small, fake smile. After that, he turned to his side, and tried everything he could to stop himself from falling to sleep again. "Dr. Reid, are you still awake?" the nurse asked.

"Unfortunately." Reid said with a frown. The nurse frowned, and walked closer to Reid.

"I am going to call your team now, well, Agent Morgan really. You do not have to worry about falling to sleep much longer. As soon as we give you the shot, you can go back to sleep." the nurse promised. Reid nodded, too tired to verbally respond to the nurse.

"Try to stay awake a little longer. I am going to leave the room to call your team now, okay?" Reid nodded again. With that, the nurse left the room. ….....

"Yes, hello Agent Morgan?" the nurse said.

" Has it already been five hours?" Morgan mumbled. "Hmm....is he finally up?"

"No it hasn't exactly been five hours. But yeah, if you can call him awake. I had to wake him up, but he is still exhausted. Would it be alright if your team came to visit your young colleague a bit earlier? He is still very exhausted, and I think I am going to just administrate the antibiotic to him in a syringe- form instead while he sleeps. I think it would be best this way.'' the nurse explained.

"Do you think we should just stay back, then?" Morgan asked. Despite the fact that the team and himself really did want to see Reid, he wouldn't come to visit him if he wasn't up to it.

"No,no. I think you should still come. He needs human-interaction right now." the nurse answered quickly.

"Alright, thank you so much. We are on our way now." Morgan said as he started to get out of his bed. He searched for his shoes, and his coat at the same time, also.

" No problem. See you soon!" With that, the nurse hung up.

Morgan quickly scrolled down his contact list,and started calling the other BAU team members. Once they were all informed, he made his way to his car, where he started off on his way to Reid's hospital....

".............a bit of a short one, but hey, if I have to make this last until Christmas, there has to be a short one in here somewhere. :) Hope I did not disappoint! Please R&R!"


	8. Change of Plans

Sick Leave-Chapter 8

Change of Plans

".........Alright, consider this the official start of Christmas! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid smiled as his team reentered his hospital room. Although he was still tired, he missed them. Lately, he hadn't seen them much because of being held up in the hospital, so it was nice to see them, despite the circumstances given.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I see you're finally up? Morgan teased. Reid glared, and threw a pillow at him. Reid groaned, wishing that Morgan would be a bit more quiet. His head was still hurting.

"Apparently not enough." JJ mumbled. Will smiled slightly at his wife's comment. It was only another factor of proof to the team's family-like qualities. He admired that of the BAU.

"What day is it?" Reid asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Today's the 23rd." Rossi answered. "You didn't know?" Reid shook his head.

"It's hard to keep track of time when you're in a hospital and distracted by pain. " Reid mumbled. The team dismissed Reid's comment, knowing it wasn't meant for them to hear.

"So, anything new and exciting happen here?" Garcia asked. "I half-way expected the place to be in the middle of a gang war or something when we got here." she joked.

"Really, you don't have luck on your side, kid- to say the least." Morgan smirked.

"What were you planning on doing for Christmas this year?" Prentiss asked.

"Just staying home. Some years I visit my mother, but I couldn't get a plane ticket in time." Reid answered.

"Aw sweetie, you should have just went to me! I could have gotten you first-class!" Garcia whined. Reid frowned, not wanting to tell them the real reason why he didn't visit his mother this year. He could have gotten numerous different tickets to Las Vegas for three says- that really was not the issue.

"What were you going to do at home?" Hotch asked.

"Eat, sleep, read.........." Reid mumbled in response. "Nothing else really."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're here together instead! I couldn't have a merry Christmas knowing one of my babies were home alone on Christmas! Maybe this was a miracle in disguise. " Garcia said in a cheery voice. Everyone in the room smiled; Garcia had that effect on people.

"Oh, do you want to see Henry?" Will asked. Reid smiled, nodding. 'Of course I want to see Henry.' Reid thought.

Will left his wife's side to give Henry over to Reid, who happily accepted the baby. "I know, I think I have seen Henry more when I have been sick than any other time." Reid joked lightly.

"Well hopefully we can fix that. Maybe JJ should take a day off, and let Reid and Garcia babysit.....?" Will hinted. JJ rolled her eyes.

"But yet it was a horrible idea when I suggested it." JJ mumbled.

"Hey, do you know when you will be released from the hospital?" Prentiss asked.

"The nurses have been telling me that I should be released in a week. But they also said that the doctor would have to okay me before I left, so I might be in longer. It just depends, I guess." Reid answered. "I just wish I could be out of here sooner rather than later." he added.

"Yeah, we all do kid." Morgan said, smiling sadly at Reid. Just as Prentiss was about to say something, Hotch's phone started ringing.

"Sorry Reid. I will be back in a few." his boss muttered as he jogged out of the room. Reid frowned, fearing the worst. He hoped the team didn't have a case; he didn't want to be alone right now.

"That can't be good." Prentiss muttered. JJ frowned and let out a defeated sigh.

"Come on! Tomorrow was suppose to be the start of our vacation!" Morgan said just a bit too loudly.

Reid groaned from his hospital bed, dreading those words. Henry looked up at his and frowned. Reid tried to put a fake smile on his face, if only for Henry's sake. Henry offered him a smile in return; a pure, innocent smile that only could belong on a child's face. Reid ran his finger over Henry's cheek, knowing they'd be saying good bye soon.

Will and JJ smiled as they watched how easy it was for Reid to interact with their child. They had made a good choice by choosing Reid as their son's godfather. And as Garcia 'Awed' and made her way over to Reid and Henry, they felt confident in their decision of godmother as well.

"Come on Reid! Pass Henry over!" Garcia squealed. Reid smiled, but knew he wouldn't be able to lift Henry. He could barely lift his own finger to Henry's cheek without wincing.

"Uh......" Reid said dumbly, hoping that Garcia would check on.

"Oh right! Sorry, sorry." Garcia said in realization as she took Henry herself. Garcia gave Reid a sideways smile as she reached for Henry. Reid smiled backed.

A few minutes later, Hotch returned to the hospital room. Every one in the room looked up at Hotch, waiting for Hotch to tell the the news.

"It was Haley." The team smiled, relieved that it wasn't Strauss calling them in.

"Wait, why?" Prentiss asked.

"Her mother called. Haley's sister is in the hospital, and she needs to fly down to her city to take care of her. She can't take Henry, though, because the hospital is an all-woman's hospital, and she doesn't want him to be out of town on Christmas weekend." Hotch explained.

"She wants you to take him for the weekend?" Rossi guessed. Hotch nodded.

"Reid, would you mind if Jack joined us?" Hotch asked. Reid smiled.

"Of course not; the more the merrier." Reid answered, although inside her moaned. He was still exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Are you still tired? The nurse said you were really out of it when she called." Morgan asked.

"No, I am not 'ired." Reid lied. Unfortunately, his voice raising a few octaves gave him away.

"Oh, sorry Spence. I forgot about about those antibiotics. Maybe we should leave for a few so you can rest up before a toddler joins the party.'' JJ suggested. The team nodded, all agreeing.

"Thanks guys. I didn't really want to bring it up. I didn't want you to leave,really. I'm just.......tired." Reid said shyly, making eye-contact with his blanket.

"Sorry Reid; we didn't mean to keep you from sleep." Hotch apologized.

"No need, I didn't want you guys to leave." Reid reassured.

"We're going to be heading out now; see you later." Hotch said. Reid nodded his far-wells.

"Aw, I will miss you my junior G-Man." Garcia said as she got off Reid's bed.

"Bye Garcia." he said. With that, Garcia left the room.

After the team left, the nurse came back in with a pill and a glass of water. "Alright, we were going to give you the pill through syringe, but since you're up..........." she hinted. Reid nodded, accepting the pill. "You can sleep now." the nurse promised with a smile. Reid nodded with a smile. With that, the nurse smiled at Reid, and left him to sleep..........

"............sorry nothings happening. I was in a bad mood :( More Christmassy-Christmas goodness is on the way :) Please R&R!"


	9. Feeling Green

Sick Leave- Chapter 9

Feeling Green

"..........Thanks all who reviewed! If you do it again I promise you more Christmas goodness! :)"

Aaron Hotchner sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He had just fallen to sleep, but it was already 6:30. He got up, and put his shoes on; he had kept his normal clothes on, ready to ac if he needed to. Hotch looked through the hotel room's peephole, seeing Haley on the other side. He sighed, and opened the door.

"Hello, Aaron." she greeted.

"Hi Haley; sorry about your sister." Hotch said. Haley nodded, and walked in as Hotch moved out of her way. "Where's Jack?" he asked.

"Oh, he's in the car with my mom; he's still sleeping." Haley explained. "It is only 6:30."

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"How's Dr. Reid? I heard that he was in the hospital." Haley asked.

"He's doing better. Will and JJ brought their son, Henry. That seemed to cheer him up a bit." Hotch said.

"He doesn't mind Jack joining you guys for Christmas, does he?"

"No, he said 'the more the merrier.' " Hotch smiled. "I think he just doesn't want to be alone right now. He's been alone for almost all of his life."

"What do you mean most of his life?" Haley asked.

"His father left when he was about five and his mother is schizophrenic. He basically raised himself, and after Gideon left a few years ago, he was by himself again." Hotch quickly explained.

"That's sad." Haley mumbled. '

"When does your flight take off?" Hotch asked, trying to hint that she should leave now.

"Oh, um, about an hours. I guess I should leave. Thanks for taking Jack for the holiday. I will call you before I get on my flight home." Haley said. Hotch nodded. "Can you help me get Jack?" she asked. Once more. Hotch nodded. With that, he went out into the cold, snowy atmosphere, shutting the door behind him......

A few hours later, Jack woke up. "Hey buddy." Hotch said with a smile. Jack smiled back, letting out a yawn. "Mommy's going to be out of town for a few days, so you are going to be staying with me for a few days." Jack's smiled widened; he was happy to see his dad again. "Hungry?" Jack nodded.

Hotch got up from the couch, and headed off toward the small 'kitchen' of his hotel room. He grabbed a fruit snack from the bag the Haley had given him, and walked back to Jack. He opened the package, and gave it to Jack.

"Hey, do you remember Uncle Spencer?" he asked. Jack nodded. The last time he had seen Reid, he had done a magic trick, which left a good impression on Jack. "He's sick right now, and he's in the hospital. We are going to visit him, with the rest of my team."

" 'K daddy." Jack answered. Hotch nodded, and ruffled his son's hair.

"We're going to be leaving at 8. it is 7:20 now. Do you think you will be ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jack said back.

"Good." Hotch smiled. ….

"Watch your language! There's going to be a very impressionable toddler with us!" Penelope Garcia scolded at Morgan.

"Why do you hurt me, baby girl?" he smirked.

"Oh, just worried about his language?" JJ asked Garcia. Will, who was standing behind Emily Prentiss, pointed down at her.

"Hey! I don't swear that much!" Prentiss said defensively.

"Sure you don't." Rossi mumbled.

"Yeah, as clean as Reid." Morgan smirked.

"Fine. EVERYONE keep it clean!" Garcia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. There he is!" Garcia added as she pointed to Jack and Hotch.

"Hey guys. Say hi, Jack." Hotch said.

"Hi." Jack said with a yawn. Hotch smiled at that,as did Garcia.

"Are we all ready?" Rossi asked. Every one on the team nodded. "Alright, then let's get going." With that, the team split up so they could all file in to the black SUV. ….

When the BAU team got to the hospital, Spencer Reid was still sleeping. The nurse had told them that he had been sleeping since they had left yesterday."He probably needed the extra sleep. He's been through a lot in the past few days." the nurse said.

"Should we leave, then? We can always come back later........" Rossi started.

"No,no. That's fine. We have to wake him up now,anyways. It's been five hours." the nurse answered.

"Good thing we came when we did, then." Morgan smiled. The nurse nodded, ans signaled for the BAU team to follow her into Reid's hospital room.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan said, taking his rightful place by Reid's bedside. "Wakey-wakey." Reid groaned, and threw his pillow at him. "Go away; I am tired." he shined. Morgan laughed.

"Relax kid, we're all here. Even Jack." Morgan said.

"Sorry." Reid mumbled. "Hey Jack."

"Hi." Jack said back. "Daddy, I am hungry." Jack said to his father.

"Okay, after this, we can get something to eat.. I promise." Hotch said.

"If you're hungry, you can got get something to eat. I'm not going anywhere. " Reid offered.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded his head.

"Sure; go eat."

"Anyone else hungry?" Hotch asked.

"Uh......I think I will go with you guys." Prentiss said. "I woke up late and didn't have time to eat." Hotch- carrying Jack- and Prentiss both stood up.

"We'll meet you guys here in about an hour." Prentiss said.

"Bye guys." Reid said. They said good-bye back, and left the room.

"Are you guys sure you're not hungry?" Reid asked. They nodded.

"And what about you?" Rossi asked. "Are you hungry?" Reid frowned. The very idea of food sounded repulsive right now. Although it felt like he hadn't ate substantial food for months, he felt no desire to eat anything. At the moment.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale......" JJ asked.

"Sorry," Rossi said. "I shouldn't have mentioned food."

"No, I am fine." Reid lied- although he was mostly trying to convince himself he was fine.

"Kid, you're the worst liar I've ever known." Morgan said. Reid frowned, feeling as though he was going to puke.

Just in time, a nurse came in with Reid's pill. But when she saw Reid, she frowned. "I came in here to give you your next pill, but you don't look too well. Well, of course you're sick, but you look like you're going to vomit. I am going to get the doctor and ask him if he thinks you should take the pill a bit later today." Reid nodded, and the nurse left the room.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with the doctor.

"Hello Dr Reid and uh........" he started, not sure how to address the other profilers.

"Oh, um David, Emily, Derek, JJ, Will, and baby Henry." Garcia said. "I'm Penelope." the doctor smiled, and shook her head.

"Nice to meet you all."

After that, he turned his attention back to Reid. "Now, it seems my nurse is afraid you will get sick, and undo the effects of the last three pills you have taken. I happen to agree, but that's a risk we have to take. If we don't give you the pill now, it will undo the last four pills we have given you. Do you think you're ready for this?" he asked. Reid nodded,and the doctor gave Reid the pill. "Now, I will be back in about an hour to see how you're doing, alright?" Reid and the BAU nodded,so the doctor left.

Reid took a deep breath as he looked at the pill laying in front of him. '

'This isn't going to be good...........' he thought.

"............okay, so I AM in fact delaying Christmas as much as possible to make this story last up TO Christmas. Me = sorry, but thats the way this has to be :( More Christmas talk in the next 1-2 chaps hopefully, though. Please R&R!"


	10. Complications

Sick Leave-Chapter 10

Complications

"........Thank you all! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid took a deep breath as he looked down at the pill laying in front of him.

'This isn't going to be good........'

Reid stared at the pill for the longest of times. He was terrified to swallow it. The last thing he wanted was to get sick, but what choice did he have? Three hours versus four-to-five hours- Reid thought he the choice was reasonable. Of course, he should take the three hours, but he didn't want to; he couldn't find the courage to do it.

"Are you going to swallow it?" JJ asked after another fie-minute interval. Reid looked up at his team.

"Yeah,yeah." he murmured as he tried his best to move his hand. He slowly drew his shaky hand up toward his tray- reaching for the pill. He knew the task should have been painless, but he was not too fond of vomiting, and he knew he would if he did take the pill. He tossed the pill in his mouth, and with his free hand took a mouthful of the water. Reid roughly swallowed it- already feeling his stomach turn.

He started coughing, and lunged forward.

"Whoa kid. You okay?" Morgan asked, standing up from his chair. Reid shook his head no- not trusting his speech. Morgan quickly jogged to Reid's side, realizing what Reid's body was trying to do. He picked up a near-by basket, and put it beneath Reid's mouth. Reid's closest hand grabbed the bucket, pulling it closer. Morgan moved Reid's long curly hair out of the way in the meantime.

Any movement had caused Reid pain, so as he puked, his pain levels increased.

"I'm getting a nurse." Rossi muttered as he left the room.

"Good; thanks Rossi." Morgan said. He would have gotten the nurse himself, but he didn't want to leave Reid. He continued to rub Reid's back, hoping he was at least bringing his friend a little comfort. It made him sad that Christmas was less than a week away, and his friend was in so much pain. Morgan felt the unruly urge to pull Reid as close to him as he possibly could- taking away his friend's shivers and pains.

After a few more minutes, the dry-heaving was really showing its effect on Reid. His head hurt, his stomach was literally throwing itself up, he could barely move on his own, and his throat hurt like hell. At least he knew his puke wasn't getting in his hair thanks to Morgan. As Reid kept vomiting, he thought to himself that he would have rather suffered a few more days in the hospital than suffer the never-ending pain he was in present-day.

"How long has this been going on?" the doctor said as he walked quickly into Reid's room with Rossi following his footsteps.

"About 15 minutes, now." Will answered. He had also started to worry Reid- how much longer could the cycle continue?

"That's not normal, obviously." the doctor murmured. "But this is a side-effect of Dr. Reid's condition. This should stop in a few more minutes. I am sorry, but there's nothing I can do to make it less painful. " the doctor said sympathetically. The team nodded, and the doctor walked over to Reid. "I think that after this, we will be giving you some saltine crackers and water. Eat them VERY slowly, though. If we do not give you something now, though, I fear that the dry-heaving will only get worse."

"Don't worry doc, I will make sure Reid gets what he needs to." Morgan reassured softly, still rubbing his younger friend's back.

"I am 100% sure that you will- I have no doubt in that. Would you like me to leave?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah, if it would be alright with you."

"Alright, that would be fine with me." With that, the doctor quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hear that Pretty Boy? It's all going to end soon- don't worry." Morgan said softly. Reid nodded slightly, although he only wish he could believe Morgan.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Reid stopped. Morgan petted his hair soothingly. "See kid, I told you." Reid nodded, letting Morgan take the basket from him. Morgan gently wiped down Reid's mouth, and left hims lean against him- knowing he must be exhausted now. Reid's eyes closed as he let his weight be supported y Morgan. He breathed heavily for a while, which was making Reid anxious. "You better now Pretty Boy?"

"Almost....." Reid croaked out.

"Take you time- I'm not going anywhere." Morgan said.

Just then, the door opened again. Prentiss, Jack, and Hotch walked in this time. Hotch and Prentiss frowned as they saw a miserable-looking Reid leaning against Morgan.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"Some one mentioned food, and it kind of upset Reid's stomach. When the doctor gave him his pill, he started to dry-vomit. He just stopped a few minutes ago." JJ explained. Garcia nodded sadly. She wanted to touch Reid, but knew that Morgan had him under control. Reid gently whimpered- he was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Wanna lay down now?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded. Morgan gently got up, and laid Reid's bod down on his hospital bed. "We're going to leave now, alright?" Reid nodded, his eyes already shutting.

"Bye Reid." The BAU team whispered as they got up to leave. Reid mumbled a 'good-bye', and quickly let sleep overwhelm him.......

"Come on guys! This is the perfect time to get started on Reid's Christmas!" Garcia whispered.

"She's right; when else are we going to have the chance to?" Morgan said.

"Hey Jack, you wanna go to the store with us? We're planning a surprise Christmas for Reid, but you can't tell her!" Hotch said. Jack nodded excitedly, and whispered a yes.

"Alright then, let's get started!"

".........the next chap is devoted to Xmas. :) Please R&R!"


	11. Food Run

Sick Leave- Chapter 11

Food Run

"........Merry Christmas to all! Okay, okay, so it's not quite Christmas yet......And remember- if you get bored this weekend, I have another Xmas story- how the boss stole christmas- and my drabbles feature holiday stories, too :) Please R&R!"

"Where are we going to have it? The hospital might be a little crowded in that room, but then again what if the doctor makes Reid stay a little longer?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"Well, considering Reid was puking his stomach up, I doubt that the doctor will let him leave the hospital. And he is going to have to have at least 15 more hours." Derek Morgan added.

"Hmm.....So, we have turkey, a small green tree with red and gold bulbs with a star to top it off, snow globes, garland, coffee- although I have a feeling our sweet little boy's going to be passing on that one- saltine crackers, beef jerky, and chocolate muffins. Sounds like a great start, if you ask me!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Hold up baby Girl, when did we add chocolate muffins into the equation?" Morgan teased.

"Since I called you chocolate muffin yesterday I have been craving to get my hands on one-well, I guess my mouth, but I think you get it......" Garcia answered with a smile.

"Hotch, do you want to stay with Jack at the hotel? He looks tired....." Rossi asked, nodding towards a sleeping Jack. Hotch nodded, and started to stand up.

"Alright, thanks. I think we are going to take off now. Just tell me if you need me to get anything for the Christmas party." Hotch said.

"Just bring your snow globes and we should be good; I would hate to over-do it. It's tough enough that Reid doesn't like Christmas that much anymore......." JJ said before realizing her slip.

"What do you mean 'anymore?'" Garcia asked.

"Oh, sorry. I meant to say He doesn't really like Christmas that much; it's too cold. It's been a long day; I can barely think straight!" JJ recovered unconvincingly.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're a terrible liar." Will said as he rubbed his wife's arms.

"Why does my baby hate Christmas?" Garcia said- sounding almost heart-broken.

"Hey! Why are you all reading in to this? Gosh, I made a simple mistake!"JJ exclaimed.

"No you didn't; now tell us what you know that we don't!" Morgan demanded.

"He'd kill me if I told you! No!" With that, JJ tried to run out of the room, but was unsuccessful. Will grabbed her in his arms so she couldn't escape. "Fine! Fine!" she surrendered. "Gosh, you all act like children!''

"Good girl." Will said with a smile. Morgan smirked.

"Now why does Reid hate Christmas?"Prentiss asked.

"I wouldn't say he hates Christmas exactly.........I would say more on the lines as to can't afford Christmas" JJ started.

"What do you mean 'can't afford Christmas'? Is he having financial difficulties?" Rossi asked.

"No, no........." JJ said in a high-pitched voice that made the team know she was lying. By the look on her team mates faces, she knew they weren't buying it, either. "Okay, fine! He's having a hard time right now, and he can't afford to see his mother this year.:

"So my sweet junior G-Man liked to me?" Garcia asked- although it came out more as a statement. "He told me that he couldn't find a flight this year because of delays."

"Why didn't the kid just tell us? We could have helped him." Morgan asked.

"That's exactly why- he doesn't want our help! He wants to do things on his own I already offered t help, but he declined I told him if things got too out of hand for him to call us he reassured me that he would call if things got worse. Now, can we go back to Christmas? I don't want to talk about Reid's financial situation."

"Alright, alright. So definitely his hospital room?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he's getting out in two days." Prentiss agreed.

"Where should we get the food?" Rossi asked

"I think I saw a food market up the street." JJ offered.

"No, they had a sign saying 'Closed until the New Year' on it. Maybe we could get the food from somewhere else? A restaurant or another store?" Prentiss said.

"This town's small; all the stores are closed. Although, now that I think about it, I saw a gas station open. We could get the jerky and chocolate muffins there." Garcia said, brightening up at the mention of her muffins. Morgan offered her a small smiled.

"Great. Across the street's a Sub Way. We can get a turkey sub there." Morgan added.

"So, when should we get everything? We could probably get most of it now, although the subs might have to wait a little." Rossi asked.

"How about now? I mean, we're going to be with him a lot tomorrow, and the next day is Christmas. We can send Jack and Hotch out for the subs on Christmas. It would be an easy excuse, like Jack left a blanket or toy in the hotel room." Prentiss answered.

"Yeah, that's a good plan. Should we get going then?" Will asked. The team nodded, and together they ran into the FBI's SUVs............

The mad food run of winter '09 was not something any of them would soon forget. As the trained BAU agents tossed food over costumers, cut in lines, stole the last two bottles of Cokes, and ran madly into varying gas stations, they smiled. The food run was the most care-free fun they had had in a while, and the fact that it was going to help their friend made it even more valuable.

JJ ran down the snack aisle, spotting the last pack of beef jerky. A woman on the other side was eying to. For a moment, their eyes locked, but a second later, JJ found herself flinging forward in a mad attempt to get the jerky. The other woman quickly followed suit, but JJ was quicker. "YES!" she yelled as she grabbed the jerky. But as she looked around at the people staring at her, she looked down at her feet, and went to find the rest of the team.

When she found them, she smiled triumphantly. "I had to fight some one for it, but I got the last pack of beef jerky."

"I saw it from the aisle over. It was so funny!" Prentiss and Garcia laughed. Will just shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, now we're going to put the food at the hotel room, and go back to Reid." Rossi said. The team nodded, and once more filed into the SUVs- all the while teasing JJ relentlessly...........

"............I dont know what I was on when I wrote this, so pleaz be nice!!! See you nice people Monday! In the meantime, Please R&R!"


	12. Christmas Gifts

Sick Leave- Chapter 11

Christmas Gifts

"............YAY!!! Christmas week!!! Please R&R!"

"What do you think Spence would want for his Christmas gift?" JJ asked as she stored the beef jerky in the cupboard.

"Peace on earth? Make his job a whole lot easier." Will joked.

"To be out of the hospital." Derek Morgan mumbled to himself.

"Uh.......big fat book with even bigger words in it?" Emily Prentiss supplied.

"Yeah, but which big fat books does he not have?" David Rossi asked.

"Good point." Prentiss smiled.

"How about something un-Reid-like? " Morgan said in a brighter tone.

"What do you mean 'un-Reid-like' ?" JJ asked.

''Oh my sweet dark chocolate, what evil plan have you composed now?" Penelope Garcia asked with a smirk.

"Reid has tons of books and sweater vests, how about we get him something a little different? You know, mix it up a bit." Morgan explained.

"Huh?" Prentiss asked dumbly. The rest of the team also shared confused looks as she did.

"Never mind." he mumbled. "How about we all get him something small?" he suggested in his thought's place.

"I thought that was what we were doing." Garcia mumbled. JJ and Prentiss smiled at that.

"Fine, but if we do that, we ALL get each other a gift." Morgan said.

"I like that idea." JJ agreed.

"This is gonna be soooooooooo much fun!!!" Garcia exclaimed.

Just as Rossi was about to add his comment, there was a knock on the door. "I will get it." Once he opened the door, he smiled. "Well look who's up." Rossi said.

"Hey guys. Hope I didn't miss anything." Hotch said as he entered Morgan and Rossi's hotel room.

"No, we just got the Christmas meal planned out and were talking about gifts." JJ informed. "We're all going to exchange this time."

"Well, this should be fun." Hotch mumbled. As Jack started tugging on Hotch's tie, he let his son down. He sat down on the couch, still exhausted.

"I take it we're not an early riser." Morgan joked.

"No, not at all." Hotch smiled- a rare occurrence.

"What am I going to get Reid?" Rossi mumbled to himself.

"He likes books." JJ said, trying to help Rossi. "Especially classic literature."

"And he likes chap stick. I see him use it like every time Hotch or Rossi or the detectives at whatever police station we are at turn around. He wears natural." Garcia said with a smile.

"Don't forget coffee- he loves coffee." Hotch said.

"Or just give him sugar. That's what half of his coffee is." Morgan smirked.

"Sweater vests, too." Prentiss said. "Or even a new scarf. It is cold outside."

"What happened to his old one?" Rossi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Henry had to blow his nose, and Reid offered off his favorite scarf. It was long and purple." JJ said.

"Yikes." Rossi grimaced. JJ and Will nodded their head.

"Oh, I know he needs a new messenger bag; his is getting torn from the weight of all his paperwork and books." Hotch said. "You could get him that."

"Alright, thanks. I think I am going to go with the messenger bag." Rossi said. "I think I have one in mind, too."

"Mind if I steal the scarf idea then? Maybe get like a matching hat or something? And besides, it was my son who ruined it."JJ asked Prentiss.

"Sure, go ahead. I was planning get him something else, anyways." Prentiss said with a small smile.

"Thanks Prentiss; you're a life saver." JJ smiled back.

"Alright, enough brain storming! It's time to shop!" Garcia declared. "We should just go together, but hide the gifts."

"I will just keep them in the bag,then." JJ said. "We can all go back to the hotel rooms and wrap afterward."

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we go, then?" Garcia asked. The team nodded. So they all put on their coats and scarves, and headed outside for the busy malls...........

After about two hours, JJ and Will were the first ones done shopping. They had bought Prentiss a gold tennis bracelet, Garcia a new laptop bag, Rossi a new gold watch, Hotch and Jack a gift card to a book store that sold mostly children's books, but still had a few adult books, Reid a purple hat and scarf set, and Morgan got a new tie. JJ smiled up at Will, happy in her successful shopping trip.....

Twenty minutes later, Morgan left the mall with four large bags. He had bought Prentiss a new red purse, JJ and Will had gotten a combined gift of a new table set, Hotch had gotten a new suit coat and Jack a new toy truck, while Rossi had gotten a a nice dress shirt. He had bought Garcia a new purple photo frame set with pictures of the team in it. Morgan had the most trouble finding the perfect gift for Reid, and in the end, he had gotten Reid a gift that he would never forget.

Rossi almost ran out of the mall; he hated shopping. He was just happy he had finally found a gift for everyone. Prentiss would be getting a new embroidered pen set, Morgan got a new wool sweater, Hotch a new tool set to use to build the tree house he was getting for Jack, Reid the messenger bag, and Garcia would be getting a pink poinsettia plant. Now he was completely exhausted.

Hotch and Jack had had fun shopping. They had bought Aunt Penelope a gem-stoned head band, Aunt Prentiss a new red blouse, Uncle Dave would be unwrapping a new hunting rifle, Aunt JJ would be receiving a new family photo album, Uncle Derek a new pair of athletic shoes, and Uncle Spencer would be getting a new journal set with his name embroidered on it.

Prentiss walked out of the mall with a smile. She had gotten Jack and Hotch a free movie pass, Rossi a gas card with about $50 on it o he could go to Canada and a hunting vest, she bought Will and JJ a brand name French wine, Garcia got a gift card to a hair and nail salon, Morgan would be getting a new leather wallet, and Reid would be getting a new pair of purple leather gloves with his name engraved on it.

Garcia finished last. She had spent her time buying the gifts- wanting to make sure everything was just perfect. First, she bought Prentiss' gift. Prentiss was getting a silver ornament with her name etched on it in white. She bought Morgan an athletic bag with glitter on the sides on it- a personal touch she added herself. She bought Hotch a new snow globe, but with a picture of Hotch, Haley, and Jack in it. She bought Jack a baseball bat with 'FBI' sketched into it, and a baseball. Henry, because of his age, was getting a baby blanket with his name engraved on it. JJ and Will would be getting a matching ring set that said each other's names on it. She bought Rossi a portable clean-shave kit, remembering he was complaining about his on a past case. Finally, she bought Reid a first-edition copy of The Brother's Grim.

When everyone was assembled back into the SUVs, they teamed smiled to each other, knowing it was going to be a great Christmas..........

As Spencer Reid laid awake in his hospital bed as the nurse gave him the next pill, he smiled. The team would never know that he had already bought their gifts........

"............Please R&R!"


	13. Wrapping

Sick Leave- Chapter 13

Wrapping.

"...............Now the fun part: wrapping the gifts :) Sorry for the lack of Spencey-but hae no fear. Spencey is coming AND I willl give extra virtual cookies to anyone who is enjoying this story and tells this'J' who is anonymous and called my story rubbish to screw off. Sorry, J made me VERY mad !"

Emily Prentiss and JJ separated when they got to their hotel room. Will had came in too, because JJ and himself were giving out combined gifts. He didn't know the team as well as JJ did, so he let his wife do all the shopping. "Okay, you can have the side of the room with your bed and the bathroom, and I will take the side of my room with my bed and the make-shift kitchen." Prentiss said.

"Alright, that makes sense." JJ said with a smile.

"I suck at wrapping. I haven't had too much practice with it." Prentiss mumbled.

"Well, I can help, if you really get stuck." Will smirked.

"Haha. You sound like Morgan now. Good luck with him, JJ." Prentiss said as she turned to her bed. She scooted down on the floor and opened up her bags. She sighed as she unrolled the wrapping paper, and took the scissors in her hands. She picked up the first gift- the purple leather gloves for Reid- and looked down at the paper. 'How the hell do I wrap this?' she thought. She searched around her supplies that JJ had given her. There had to be something she could use instead of wrapping paper. Finally, she came across a medium-sized box. She smiled, and picked up the snowflake decorated box. She opened the box, and put the gloves inside. But before she put the lid on, she searched her supplies again. Once she came across the white tissue paper, she wrapped the gloves with the paper, and put the lid on. She signed the to and from card, and continued on with Morgan's wallet. 'Do I have a bag somewhere?'

JJ and Will expertly wrapped each team member's gift. In 15 minutes, they were once again the first ones done.......

"You are so lazy. Half the fun in Christmas presents is wrapping them!" Rossi exclaimed.

"You point? And I thought the most fun of Christmas gifts was opening them." Morgan said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Christmas spirit? It is better to give than to receive." Rossi shot back. "I swear, you youngsters are so out of touch with the real Christmas." Rossi mumbled. "If you didn't want to wrap it, you could have asked me to."

"Yeah, but then you would know what I got everyone- including yourself! And besides, by letting that little old woman at the mall wrap it, I just gave her Christmas dinner. Some people are less fortunate, you know." Morgan smirked.

"Yeah, sure, that's the reason why you did it." Rossi mumbled. After that, the room went silent as Rossi wrapped his last two presents.

''You know, I normally share a room with Reid. I always have." Morgan mumbled as a few minutes

"Yeah, I have heard that you two are pretty close." Rossi said as he continued to wrap his gifts.

"I am so used to waking up to the smell of sugary coffee and statistics that have nothing to do with anything we were talking about. Now, it's kind of too quiet for my liking." Morgan said.

"So I hear." Rossi smiled. When he put the bow on his last gift, he put his gifts in the corner of his confined space, and stood up.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just........it's Christmas time, and I don't want him to be in the hospital. It's bad enough that he would've been by himself for Christmas this year, but in a hospital?" Morgan shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know- it just doesn't seem right. At least we will be together this year."

"You're a big brother to two sisters, right?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Morgan answered.

"Did you know that you have a little brother, too? After Reid joined the BAU, we became a family, so to say. Face it, Morgan, you like that kid just as much as any of us do. And it shows, too. Why else would you be so protective of him?" Rossi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Morgan said. "So you like Pretty Boy, too?" Morgan smirked. "I didn't get that impression your first day back at the BAU. "

"Yeah, I like Reid too. Now, let's go see if the rest of the team's ready."

Morgan nodded, and they walked out of the hotel room together..........

"That was fun." Hotch murmured as he held his son's hand.

"I finally got everything wrapped!" Prentiss exclaimed. "It took like forever, though.'' she mumbled.

"So, should we go see Reid now?" Morgan said eagerly. He hadn't seen his young friend for almost a day now, and he was curious to see if his friend was okay. Rossi looked over at Morgan- remembering their talk from earlier on. He was sure that Morgan was in fact in a hurry to see Reid again.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Garcia said- also missing Reid.

"I kind of bought him something, but it's not really a gift." Prentiss said. "I think I am going to give it to him.

"Yeah, me too." Hotch said.

"Me three?" Rossi added, getting suspicious.

"What are you guys getting him?" JJ asked. "We got him something,too."

"Chap stick." the whole BAU team said at once. Garcia smiled.

"I have a feeling he'll use it all up too. He goes through a tube a week!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get going." With that, the team once more filed into the over-sized SUVs.......

Spencer Reid laid tired in his hospital bed. He missed being in a real bed, and wanted to go home. He was feeling better than he did a few days ago, but he was still feeling pretty bad. At least the vomiting had in fact stopped.

Reid looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Hey Pretty Boy. Good to see you up again." Morgan said with a smile. Reid tried to smile back, but was too tired to.

"Ready for Christmas? It's only in two days." JJ asked. Reid nodded.

"Still vomiting?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head no.

"It finally stopped." he reassured.

"Alright, move over!" Garcia exclaimed at Prentiss, who put her hands up in defeat.

"My little angst-puppy! Aw.......you look so young!" Garcia cooed.

"You know he's not a kitty, right?" Hotch asked, sounding serious.

"Aw.....Way to ruin my delusion!" Garcia said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, tell us about your day." Prentiss said.

With that, the team talked about their Christmas plans, favorite foods, TV show, and other random topics. As they gathered around Reid, they all silently hoped that their plan would work.......

"...........Please R&R! And no, the story does not end in two days. If you didn't catch on by now, chapters are pretty much measured in 5-15 hour intervals..........


	14. Visit

Sick Leave- Chapter 14

Visit

".............ta-da!!! so close to Christmas :) Two more chaps!!! And I owe a thank-you to all who told J off :) there really were too many of you to name! Here are your cookies! :) Please R&R!"

A few hours went by, and the team was still at the hospital. Together they talked and laughed as Spence Reid laid as still as he could in his hospital bed. Moving only caused him more pain, and at the moment he didn't quite know how much pain he could take.

"Hey Spence, I need to go feed Henry. I will be back before you even realize I am gone." JJ said as she took her only son from her husband. Reid nodded, and watched as they silently left his room.

"So, what does Spencer Reid want for Christmas?" David Rossi joked.

"To go home." Reid mumbled. "To be in a real bed."

"Sorry kid, but that doesn't look like it is gonna happen. The doc said you're gonna be here until the 27th." Morgan said with a frown.

The team turned around when they heard a ,light knock on the door. "It's been five hours." the nurse said quietly.

"Is this the next double-dose?" Hotch asked. The nurse shook her head no.

"The next double-dose will be the next -hours period. You may still visit with him until that time comes.." she said as she walked forward with the pill and a glass of water. Reid took the pill in to his shaking left hand, and just barely he was able to hold the cup to his mouth.

Morgan smiled. Just a few days ago, Reid couldn't even do the simple task of holding the pill. Now, he could hold the pill and the cup of water. Although his hands were still a bit shaky, the kid was doing much better than he was just a few days ago. Once Reid swallowed the pill, the nurse took away thee empty cup from his counter.

"Dr. Reid, the doctor wants to start you back up on regular food. Nothing too heavy- just a banana to start with. Do you think you would be up to the challenge?" she asked. Reid nodded his head yes- anything was welcomed that would replace the god-awful hospital food. The nurse gave him a small smile. "Alright then. I will go get you a banana." With that, she left the room again.

"Getting better already, kid. I told you that you would." Morgan said playfully.

"You didn't have to tell me that; I knew that already. Dispite popular belief, I have in fact been sick before." Reid said, glaring at Morgan.

"Oh yeah? Besides this last week ,when were you sick last?" Morgan challenged.

''I was 18. I was driving home from my college campus when I suddenly got a sharp stomach pain. Luckily, I managed to get home before throwing up. I had gotten the stomach flu from another class mate of mine." Reid said with out a pause.

"So the last time you were sick, was when you were 18-years-old?" Morgan said in disbelief. Reid nodded in confirmation. "So, you are meaning to tell me you have not in fact been sick for like 9 years?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" Reid mumbled. Morgan rolled his eyes, and looked away.

"Never mind- it is just not worth it." he mumbled. Garcia smirked at that.

Just then, the door opened again. JJ came back in to the small hospital room smiling with Henry in her arms. "Hey guys. Miss me much?"

"Tons my sweet one." Garcia said with a smile.

"Anything exciting happen?" she asked.

"I would not really call it exciting." Reid started. "The nurse said I could have a banana." he explained.

"Oh, well that's good! You gotta start off somewhere, right?" JJ said with a smile in Reid's direction.

"Knock, knock." another nurse said at the door. This time, it was a male nurse. "Sorry, Nurse Angy had to step out for a second. Who ordered the banana?" he said as he walked in to the room. Reid nodded, and the male nurse handed Reid the banana. "If you feel any stomach discomfort while eating, please stop and call a nurse in immediately." The team nodded, and the male nurse dismissed himself.

Slowly, Reid unwrapped the banana. He took a bite of it, and tried to ignore the staring faces of his team mates. He didn't like it when people looked at him while he ate.

"So.......?" Prentiss asked when Reid was half-way done.

"I think I will be fine." Reid said. Garcia smiled, and nodded.

"Good- let's hope that means you can leave this place sooner." Garcia mumbled. "I don't like hospitals that much."

"Oh hey, look Henry! It's snowing!" JJ said to her son as she held him near the window. "Maybe when Uncle Reid gets better, he and Aunt Garcia can take you outside. Then mommy and daddy can be a lone for a few hours." Will smiled, and joined his small family by the window.

"I think I would like that, too." he said.

"I would loooooove to see little Henry again!" Garcia cheered. "What about you, Reid?"

"Of course; as soon as I get better, anyways." he answered. When he finished his banana, he sat the remaining skin on the table next to him.

After that, there was a brief period of silence where everyone in the BAU watched JJ and Will hold Henry next to the window- watching the snow fall. After a few more minutes, Reid broke the silence.

"You know, you do not have to stay with me in the hospital on Christmas. With Jack and Henry, I am sure that you guys want to be at home with your families." Reid said.

"But what about you? You are part of our family, Reid. We can't leave you here by yourself on Christmas!" Garcia said.

"She's right, Reid. We are not going anywhere." Hotch added. Reid smiled inwardly. He was glad to know that they thought of him as family, just as he thought of his team as his family.

"I won't force you to go, but I won't force you to stay, either." Reid said.

Just as Morgan was about to talk, a nurse came back in. "It's been two hours. We require our patents have three hours sleep before taking a double-dose if they have vomited. It helps settle their stomachs so it does not happen again." a female nurse- mostly likely Angy- said. The team nodded, and stood up.

"Alright, thanks." Morgan said to the nurse. "See you later, kid. Get well real soon. " After the team said their good-byes, Reid let his head fall on his pillow, and he found that sleep soon took him......

"...........alright, so the date on this one is the 23rd. Tomorrow in the story will be Christmas Eve. :) I hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R!:


	15. Decorating

Sick Leave- Chapter 15

Decorating

"........Its Christmas Eve here, btw :) Please R&R!"

JJ and Will woke up in their hotel room early the next morning. It was Christmas Eve, and they were going to visit their young friend who was still in the hospital after breakfast. Once JJ made sure that Henry was bundled up, she picked him up, and together they headed tot he breakfast room- where the rest of the team sat and waited.

At the complimentary breakfast, the team talked about their Christmas in the hospital as they ate.

"Do you think he suspects that we're up to something?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"Nah, I don't think he's lucid enough to. He's being drugged every five hours at the damned hospital. I do not think we have to worry about that." Morgan answered.

"Hey! Be nice, Morgan." Garcia scowled. "There are children present!" she reminded him. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you liked it when I talked dirty to you." Morgan smirked. Garcia playfully reached over the table, and smacked Morgan's closest arm.

"Why do you hurt me, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked sarcastically as he put his hand up to his heart.

"Hey Jack, how did you sleep?" JJ asked from across the table. Jack sleepily rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "That well?" she laughed.

"Yeah, yesterday was a pretty rough night for him. He told me the bed was uncomfortable. " Hotch said as he rubbed his son's head. Jack whined, and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"So, what are we going to do to put Reid in the holiday spirit?" Garcia asked as she sat her fork down.

"Hmm....... I don't know. Should we get him cookies? Oh wait, I forgot. Sorry." Prentiss mumbled, still half asleep.

"I take it Jack's not the only one who had a rough night." Rossi smirked.

"I was up trying to wrap those dam- or uh mean presents." Prentiss said- correcting herself before actually swearing.

"Good catch, Prentiss." Garcia said, pointing a finger at her. "Good to know SOMEONE here cared about keeping it clean in front of the kids." Garcia said pointedly at Morgan, who only smirked.

"We should decorate his room today. Either when he is sleeping, or get someone to take him out for a walk or something." JJ offered.

"Hmmm........The walk would not work out, but we could probably decorate his room while he sleeps." Morgan said.

"Yeah, that would probably work best, considering his circumstances. " Hotch agreed.

''We already bought the decorations, right?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, and JJ bought the jerky....." Garcia teased.

"Hey! He likes jerky and there was only ONE pack left! Did you want me to let that girl get it instead of getting it for Spence?'' JJ exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"JJ fought some one for a pack of jerky. You had to be there." Morgan said. Hotch smiled, and shook his head. Sometimes, he worried about his younger team members- they were very aggressive sometimes, and very emotional at others. Maybe they were all bipolar......

"Why are you laughing, Hotch? It really isn't that funny!" JJ defended. Hotch shook his head, and looked the other way.

"Nothing JJ, and you're right- it was not that funny. I am glad you got the last of the jerky." Hotch said seriously.

"Back to decorations now......" Garcia started.

"I think we should visit after lunch because of his double dose, and then because he will still be tired, visit for a while, and go back to the hotel. We can grab a bite to eat, and then we will decorate." Morgan said.

"I like that idea. I think it would work the best." Rossi said, nodding his head.

"Alright, then let's get going." Hotch said. With that, the team abandoned the rest of their breakfast, and left to the SUVs..........

The nurse had given Reid the double-dose a few hours ago. He was still exhausted. But he had to ask the nurse a favor- he just hoped the the nurse would.

"Is there something I can get for you, Dr. Reid?" Angy asked. Reid weakly nodded his head, and the nurse smiled. "Alright, what can I do for you?" she asked brightly.

"My team has been coming to visit me lately, and they are going to be here for Christmas. I got them each a gift, and I was going to wrap them a few days ago, but I wasn't planning on being in the hospital. Co-could you wrap them for me?" he asked in a whisper-tone, not being able to manage anything else.

"Of course! I am glad you asked- I am more than willing to. Now, where are they and I will get right on it!" she exclaimed. Reid smiled, and nodded to his bag on the floor.

"Thank you so much." Reid said. The nurse nodded, and picked up Reid's bag.

"Oh, no problem! I am just glad to help!" With that, the nurse left the room.

As the nurse walked away with Reid's bag, she smiled. She nodded at her patent's team- who had just passed her- and bit her tongue to stop from squealing.

"Guess who's back........" Garcia said as she opened the door. Reid smiled, and sat up in his bag.

"Hey guys. Glad you could come........" he yawned.

"Still tired, huh?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded, and slouched back in his bed. He immediately regretted it tough, because he was starting to doze off after that.

"So, have they been feeding you well?" Garcia asked Reid. But he didn't hear her, because he had fallen to sleep again. "Aw........he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping!' she squealed.

Hotch walked up to Reid, and tucked him in. Rossi patted Hotch's shoulder, and signaled for the team to leave. With that, the team left with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, did anyone grab the decorations?" Prentiss asked. Garcia smiled, and ran back to the car.......

".........if I counted right, one more chap!! I may make an epilogue, though.......And Please take me poll!!! Please R&R!"


	16. Christmas

Sick Leave- Chapter 16

Christmas

".............Merry Christmas!!!! Happy holidays!!!!! Happy New Year :) This is the final chap, but I might make an epilogue.... And I bet you all want to know what Spencey got the team, and what Morgan got him!!! Please R&R!"

When Spencer Reid woke up, he did not believe he was in the hospital anymore. Across the ledge of the window sill was gold and red garland, and in the far-right corner was a small Christmas tree- with gifts underneath it. The tree was decorated with similar garland as the window, and had shiny red and gold bulbs. On the desk-table to his left, there was a red table runner with a poinsettia in the middle of it. Hooked on his hospital bed, his cane laid- also decorated with ribbon and door was decorated in a gold wrapping paper, too. As Reid looked around the room, he smiled. He would have to thank his team when they came by again.

When he heard knocking on his door, he smiled. When the door opened, the smiling faces of his colleagues came in with bags of what seemed to be food.

"Merry Christmas my white chocolate!" Garcia exclaimed. Morgan came in next with a box with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Pretty Boy." As Morgan walked toward Reid, he couldn't help but smile- thinking of the he had gotten him waiting with one of the nurses.

JJ, Will and Henry walked in together. "Merry Christmas, Spence." she said as she ruffled his hair. Reid gave her a subtle glare, and she smile at him.

''You didn't have to come, but I am glad you did." Reid said to his team. "And thanks for the decorations. I think the room looks better now."

"Well, we couldn't leave you here by yourself on Christmas." Will said.

"So, what do you want to do first? Eat or open present?" Garcia asked.

Reid frowned at the mention of presents. He had hoped his team hadn't had bought him anything- he didn't like the spot light being on him. "Gifts?" Morgan laughed and walked towards Reid.

"Yeah kid! It's Christmas; we all bought gifts for each other this year. No worries- we didn't want you to buy us a gift- letting us visit you was enough."

"I already bought you all gifts,though. The nurse wrapped them for me." Reid smiled.

"Well then, it's decided! Gifts first!" Garcia squealed.

'Just then, a nurse came and knocked on their door. "There's a bigger room available that has a kitchen. We used it for the staff party last light. My supervisor said, given the circumstances, that your team could use it, if you are up to it, that is......."a smiling nurse said.

"That would be great, if Reid's alright with it......" Prentiss said.

"Yeah, I think I can handle I. I have been sitting in this bed for a week now, I think I am ready to stand up and move around." Reid smiled gratefully. With that, the nurse and Morgan went to Reid's side, helping him stand up. At first, Reid was dizzy, but after standing still for a few seconds, his vision refocused. Once the nurse was sure that Reid was okay, she let his go to lead the group of profilers to the other room, while Morgan stood at his side through-out the whole walk........

The room was only a few minutes away, but by the time they had gotten to the room Reid was once again exhausted. Morgan lead him tot he nearest seat, and carefully let Reid sit down. Once the team reassured the nurse they would be okay, she left the group to their make-shift party.

"Alright, who passes out first?" Garcia asked.

"Age before beauty." JJ mumbled. Will playfully hit his wife's arm,

"Okay, fine then. Oldest to youngest. Rossi, you're first." Garcia answered. "Then Hotch, Rossi,Prentiss, Morgan, myself, JJ and Will, and then Reid!"

"Everyone find a seat on the table. And bring our gifts!" Prentiss said. With that, the team brought themselves and their gifts to the table. Once everyone was seated, Rossi gave out all the team's gifts. They thanked him, and started opening them.

"Thank you so much!" Prentiss said. "I really need new pens, too." Rossi nodded with a smile, and the rest of the team thanked him, too.

"Alright, Hotch's turn!" With that, Hotch passed out his gifts- smiling all the while.

"Wow Hotch- this is so nice!'' Reid exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"You were the hardest one to buy for- I didn't know what you wanted!" Hotch admitted

Prentiss had her gifts passed out in a matter of seconds.

As Reid put on his new gloves, JJ gasped. "Oh Prentiss! I am sure Will and I will be enjoying this when Garcia and Spence babysit." JJ said as she held the wine bottle carefully.

"I've had this wine before- it's great." Will said. "Thanks so much."

"Yeah, I've had it,too." Prentiss agreed. "It really is great."

"Alright Pretty Boy, you'll get you're when everyone's done." he said with a smirk.

"Oh my god Morgan! This purse is beautiful!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Aw.....these pictures are just too precious." Garcia cooed.

"Just like you, baby girl." Morgan said with an award-winning smile.

"My turn!" Garcia song. She passed her gifts out with a smile on her face- laughing all the while.

"Wow Garcia- this could not have been easy to find. Thanks so much!" Reid said.

Rossi laughed as he opened his gift. "How did you know? This is just perfect; thanks Garcia."

JJ and Will passed out their gifts together.

"Aw......this is great! You know me so well." Garcia said as she opened her laptop bag.

"Thanks JJ; I am sure this will come in use when I get some time off. " Hotch said with a rare smile.

"Alright Reid, you're turn!" Garcia said.

"Uh........can you pass them out? I can't do it because of uh....obvious reasons." Reid said with a slight pink color on his cheeks.

"Aw.....of course sweets!" Garcia said. "Here- let me take these for you." With that, Garcia feverishly passed out Reid's gifts.

When the team members started opening their gifts, they gasped. With that, a small smiled graced Reid's lips.

"Oh my god! How did you know?!" Prentiss gasped. "This doll- I never told anyone I wanted it!" She quickly took the doll out of its protective seal, and played with its long blond hair.

"Did you call my mom, kid? Because she's the only one that knew I ever wanted this Donald Duck back-back........" Morgan asked.

"Ask her yourself." Reid said. When Morgan gave him a confused look, he said "Open it." When Morgan did, a plane ticket to Chicago laid inside. He gave Reid a smile.

"Reid, where did you find this action figure? It's been discontinued for about thirty years!" Hotch exclaimed.

" 'Dank you." Jack said as he played with his new dinosaur set.

"Oh Spence! This necklace is amazing! Where did you find it- I haven't seen it since I was twelve!" JJ said as she held her purple butterfly necklace up.

"Damn, this must've been hard to find!" Will laughed. "Now where on earth did you find this guitar? Last time I saw it was in New Orleans twenty years back........."

"That stuffed animal's adorable! Thanks so much, Henry! I am sure that Henry will looooove it!" JJ said as she gave her son the duck stuffed animal.

" Aw........this bag is great! How did you find this Mickey Mouse tote? I saw this as a kid and fell in love with it, but my parents couldn't afford it!" Garcia squealed.

Rossi let out a low laugh as he opened his gift. "Damn this is OLD!" he chuckled as he held out an old toy gun. "A childhood friend and I use to fantasize about getting this thing. Our families were pretty poor, so we got lucky if we got two gifts. Thanks kid, I don't know how you found this!"

As the team mused and fussed over their new toys and gifts, Morgan snuck out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back the a pet carrier. "I thought you could use a little company...." Morgan started as he sat the cage on the table space in front of Reid. Reid opened it cautiously. When Reid opened it, he laughed as a little furry creature came out.

"A kitten!" Reid exclaimed as the kitty purred. Reid petted the cat's head as it jumped down to his lap, and he smiled. "Thanks Morgan." he said distractedly.

"Aw.......Chocolate Muffin it's so cute!" Garcia cooed as she petted the cat too.

"How come I knew Reid's gift would breath?" Hotch muttered.

"I was guessing hooker." Rossi said back.

"Me too." Prentiss smiled. "But I think the cat's better for him."

"Alright, time to eat!" Will said. JJ shot a glare at him, and smack his arm. ''Hey! When a man is hungry, he gets selfish." JJ rolled her eyes.

After that, the team gathered around the table again, bringing the food with them.

"You know, I don't know how you did it, but I am glad you did." Morgan said.

"Yeah, same here." Rossi said.

"Pass the jerky, please." Will said.

"I will take a muffin." Garcia yelled from the other side of the table.

As the team went back and forth with the food, Reid smiled. They would never know..........

".........alright, I dont think there will be a sequel. :) I hope u liked it!!! I will be sad if u flame me on Christmas :( This was really fun to write, and I hope u enjoyed writing it. If u feel an epilogue IS necessary though, I will see what I can do :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Please R&R!"


	17. Epilogue: Playing Santa

Sick Leave- Epilogue

Playing Santa

"............Thanks so much for all the positive feedback I've gotten on this story! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Please R&R-it IS the epilogue!"

Spencer Reid smiled as the nurse wheeled him out of his patent room. Today, the 27th, he was going to be able to go home.

"Now, I want someone to stay with you your first week back. I want to be sure that if your symptoms start acting up again, some one will be there to help you." the doctor said.

"No problem, doc. I will stay with him." Morgan volunteered with a smile. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving him until I am sure that he's okay."

"Good." the doctor smiled back. "Dr. Reid, you may return back to work in three weeks-no sooner, though. You have been very sick, and I do not want you to catch anything else or get yourself hurt with that job of yours while you're healing. Alright?"

"Yes, that is completely understandable." Reid agreed.

"Alright, if that is it, you are free to leave." the doctor concluded.

"Thank you." Reid said with a smile, glad to be getting away from the dreaded hospital.

"Take Dr Reid, Morgan." the doctor smiled.

"It's good to have you outta this place, kid. For the longest time, I didn't think you'd ever be back.'' Morgan admitted.

"Yeah, well it wasn't fun for me, either." Reid said. "I was bored, sick, and they wouldn't let me have coffee."

"Yeah, no coffee. How ever did you survive?" Morgan smirked. Reid glared at Morgan, but let it go. He was too happy to be leaving the hospital to care...........

The car ride home was quiet. Reid had fallen to sleep, and Morgan let him. The kid deserved it after all he had been through. "Hey kid, we're home." Morgan said as he gently shook Reid awake. Reid awkwardly got up, and with Morgan's help, he walked to the front door of his apartment. "I've got a key, don't worry about it." Morgan said when he saw Reid searching for his. Reid nodded ,still half-asleep, and let Morgan help him in the door. The doctor had told him not to use his crutches while he was healing, because of the strain it would put on the injection sights.

"Alright, where's your room?" Morgan asked.

"Uh........down the hall, right side door." Reid mumbled. "You can sleep there if you want, or you can sleep in the spare room down the hall to the left."

"I''ll take the guest room." Morgan answered as he helped his limping friend into his own room. Morgan let Reid gently fall onto his own bed. Once Reid took his shoes off, he collapsed onto his pillow- too tired to worry about changing or taking a shower. He could do that in the morning. "Night Reid." Morgan said, but Reid had already fallen to sleep. Morgan quietly closed Reid's door, and went to his own. It was decorated with a green and purple theme. The bed was queen-sized, and had a grassy green colored comforter on top of it. The walls were also green, but had a random purple stripes that faded and got deeper laced into it. Morgan placed his go-bag on top of the light-wood dresser. He flapped onto his bed, and turned on the TV............

3 Weeks Earlier...........

Spencer was at a loss of what to get his colleagues for Christmas. He debated about giving them something simple, like a framed picture of the team or a coffee mug, but decided against it. He couldn't afford to buy them much though, because his health insurance bill had increased 40% ever since his latest encounter with danger. Apparently the Anthrax incident, getting shot, and the Tobias incident were just enough to make his insurance providers think his bill was too low.

As Reid debated what to buy his friends, he had an idea. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number........

"Hello, Sean Hotchner?" Reid said.

"Yeah, this is him." Sean answered.

"This is Agent Reid- I am part of Hotch's team. I had a question."

"What? Did something happen to him?" Sean asked.

"No,no. I was just wondering.........as a child, did he ever want a toy or something for Christmas that he never got?" Reid said quickly.

"Uh.....that's a strange question, but yeah, I guess so."

"Great, could you tell me what that was..............?".

20 Minutes Later..........

"Hello, Robert. You are David Rossi's friend, correct?" Reid asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Robert answered.

"Was there ever a toy he wanted as a child that he never got?" Reid asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Robert laughed.

"Oh, I work with him, and I am trying to find something to get him...." Reid said nervously.

"In that case, I know just the thing........." Robert laughed..........

Another 20 Minutes Later.......

"Hello Mrs. Garcia?" Reid said.

"Yes, this is her. Who am I speaking to, may I ask?" she asked.

'This is Spencer Reid. I work with your daughter, and I had a bit of an unusual question......." Reid started.

"Oh, what would that be?"

''Was there ever a toy or anything that she wanted for Christmas, but never got?"

"That is an unusual question.........." she murmured.

''I am sorry, but I don't know what to get her for Christmas......." Reid said.

"I can relate. I've been having the hardest time this year! And one thing does come to mind........"

Once More, 20 Minutes Later

"Hello, Mrs. Jareau?"

"Yes, this is her."

"I am Spencer Reid, and I work with your daughter. I have an odd question......."

"What is it?"

"Was there ever a toy or anything that your daughter wanted for Christmas, but didn't get?"

"Christmas shopping?" Mrs. Jarea asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Reid blushed. He was glad she couldn't see him.

"I think I can help you............"

20 Minutes Later

"Hello, Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Yes, Dr. Reid?" she asked. "I have caller ID.........." she said before he could ask.

"Oh, that's good. I have a question about your daughter......."

"Hmm?"

"Was there anything your daughter wanted for Christmas that she never got?" he asked.

"Uh, yes actually. There is one thing........"

Only TEN Minutes Later

"Hello!" a cheery voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan. This is Spencer Reid, I work with your son.............''

"Oh yes, I know who you are." she said.

"I have a question. Was there anything your son wanted for Christmas that he didn't get?"

"Stumped on shopping ideas this year?" she asked.

"Yes." Reid admitted.

"Hmm........I think there was something.........."

Present Day

Derek Morgan woke up early the next morning. Once he was dressed and done checking to make sure Reid hadn't died in his sleep, he went to Reid's small kitchen. There was a stove, a sink, a microwave, refrigerator, and a coffee. Inside the cupboards lay a small stack of plates, bowls, and cups. He opened another cupboard, and found two pans. He took them down, and headed to the fridge.

"Damn it." Morgan muttered. All that laid inside were a few take-out boxes, some odd sauces, a bruised apple, and a stick a butter. Resignedly, Morgan put the pans back, and searched the cupboards again. He found Chex Mix, crutons, and a pack of Rice-O-Roni. Morgan gave up, and decided to wait until Reid woke up. He wanted to go get something from the grocery store, but he didn't know what Reid liked, and didn't want to leave him alone in case something happened. Morgan left the kitchen, and went back to the living room. He turned on the TV, and waited until Reid woke up.

At 9 AM, Reid woke up. He didn't want to sleep the whole day away,but he was still exhausted. Reluctantly, he woke up and took a shower. Next, he got dressed. He put on a purple shirt and his black dress pants. Once he brushed his unruly hair, he descended down the hallway and into the living room.

"Good to see you up, Sleeping Beauty." Morgan smirked.

"Good morning to you,too." Reid mumbled.

"Now I know why you're so skinny. There's no food in this place!" Morgan joked.

"Well, I never have time to go shopping, and everything I do buy goes bad before I can eat it. Over half the time we're away on a case." Reid defended.

"I know, I know." Morgan muttered. "Hey, let's go get something to eat. How about that pancake place down the street?" Reid nodded, and limped to get his shoes. When he leaned down to get it, he lost his balance. He yelped as his leg collapsed, and he fell to the ground. Unfortunately, Morgan had left the room to go to the bathroom, so Morgan couldn't catch him. Reid gasped as he grabbed his leg. It hurt like hell, and he was pretty sure he had twisted it.

"Whoa kid, are you okay?" Morgan asked as he dropped to the floor near Reid. "What happened.?"

"I went to get my shoes, but I lost my balance." Reid answered.

"Damn it kid." Morgan muttered. "Here, let my help you up." Awkwardly, Morgan grabbed Reid's arms,and pulled him up.

"OW!" Reid exclaimed.

"Sorry,sorry." Morgan murmured. Once Reid was up, he grabbed him by the waist, and walked him over to the couch. "You okay kid?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded as he rubbed his leg. "Do you want to stay home?"

"No, that's okay. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Just don't make me bend, and I will be fine." Reid said.

"Are you sure?'' Morgan asked.

"Yeah, ready?" Reid asked as he stood up. Morgan put his hand around Reid's waist again, and helped him limp out the door.........

Once they were at the pancake house, Morgan helped Reid slide into his seat. Morgan slid into the seat next to him. "So how did you do it?" Morgan asked.

"Do what?" Reid asked.

"Get us all that stuff we wanted as kids." Morgan explained.

Reid smiled. "Magic." Morgan shook his head.

"Yeah, magic." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" the waitress asked. Morgan and Reid out in their orders, and patiently waited. Once the food came, Morgan dug in, and Reid ate his food properly.

"Merry belated Christmas, Reid." Morgan said as he held up his glass.

Reid held his up, and they clinched glasses. "Merry Christmas, Morgan." With that, Morgan and Reid made small talk as they laughed and smiled in each other's company.

"So, what's the kitty's name...........?"

"..................HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERBODY!!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story!!!"


End file.
